Never Surrender
by DancerInTheDark101
Summary: It could be the last battle they fight… Live or die; it changed everything. Set in the future.


Just a little snippet for you all. Very short and is quite vague. Timeline wise, I have set it a few years after the current episodes. A lot is left up to the imagination as to what has happened in those years. Let me know if you would like more snippets regarding what I think could happen between season 2 and this fic =]

Thanks for reading

-Dancer

* * *

NEVER SURRENDER

DANCERINTHEDARK101

* * *

Summary: It could be the last battle they fight… Live or die; it changed everything. Set in the future.

* * *

_-FALLING SKIES-_

I lay on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to keep the pain at bay. My world was on fire, agony rippling through my body. Turning my head I looked into the sky, watching in wonder as an explosion rocked the tower and sending metal, debris and other parts flying into the sky. I don't think I had ever seen a more beautiful sight. The loud booming of multiple explosions sent shockwaves through the ground and I grit my teeth against the fresh wave of pain.

Someone was calling out; calling for everyone to regroup and retreat. I could hear the low mechanical moans of the Mechs as they drew closer; could feel the vibrations of their footsteps. They were getting closer.

Lying there, amidst the chaos and destruction of Boston, I shook. Tremors wracked my limbs as my vision tunnelled in and out, my breath hitching in my chest. I couldn't even remember how I had ended up on the ground. Everything was starting to go hazy.

Forcing back an agonizing cough, I lifted my right hand and gently placed it on my stomach, where the worst of the pain was radiating from. Immediately I felt the tell-tale stickiness of blood. My shirt was soaked.

I lifted my head, trying to get a better look at the wound… and found my head too heavy to move a fraction. I could feel myself getting sleepy, my vision greying at the edges as the world around me became one big mess of disjointed colours and sounds.

This was the end. I could feel it. The ground rocked again as something blew up; and then I heard the screams. The agonising yells of pain and fear penetrated the air, and for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to care. Even the pain had diminished slightly, and even though I somehow knew it was a bad thing, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

I didn't even realise I had closed my eyes until I was being shaken awake. Someone was standing above me, but I couldn't make out their face. They were speaking, but their words were distorted. Some syllables dragging out, some short and clipped. It didn't make any sense.

A sudden pressure on my stomach sparked a fresh surge of pain that raced up and down my body. I felt myself jerk and a scream left my lips before I could stop it. I hadn't even known that I was able to scream anymore…

"Stop!" I croaked as the pressure was increased. "STOP!" But no one headed my pleas as another person arrived and held down my arms, removing my lax hand from my stomach. _God it hurt…_

I could feel something wet trickling down my face as I gasped and fought against those holding me down. I just wanted them to stop…

"Please… stop…" I begged, my voice all but gone.

"Hold on," one of the people gathered around me whispered. "You just gotta hold on, Ben. Everything will be okay, you'll see. _Just hold on._"

"Dad…" I whispered.

Then the world lost all colour, sounds vanished and I slipped into oblivion.

* * *

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

* * *

_They will see_

_We'll fight until eternity_

_Come with me_

_We'll stand and fight together_

_Through our strength we'll make a better day_

_Tomorrow we shall never surrender._

_WE SHALL NEVER SURRENDER_

_By order of the 2__nd__ Massachusetts; Boston, United States of America. _

Ben Mason smiled as he read the words engraved on the remains of what used to be the alien tower that had stood tall over Boston. He looked over and saw his dad and two brothers standing together and as he limped his way over to his family, the young fighter knew that everything was going to be okay.

_We may have lost the battle, but we will win the war. Tomorrow is a new day and as long as we still stand, we will still fight. This is our planet and nothing they say or do will take it from us._

* * *

_-THE END-_


End file.
